Lucy Did You Know?
by joydragon
Summary: Lucy was cleaning around Natsu's house and came across something suspicious. Why would Natsu ever write anything down? (Nalu oneshot fluff)


Lucy sighed as she entered Natsu's home. She was so bored, yet that didn't seem like the right word for what she was feeling. If she were bored she could distract herself with a novel, or at the guild, or shopping, or _something._ But none of those things had worked. And so she found herself in Natsu's home.

Natsu had left fifteen days ago. Master sent him and Gajeel on an urgent mission that was too dangerous for her. She didn't know when he was coming back. He didn't even have time to say goodbye to her before he took off.

Lucy mindlessly started cleaning the mess that Natsu and Happy called home. She found herself sighing, the busyness of her hands wasn't making her brain stop thinking. And her heart wouldn't stop aching no matter what she did. How pathetic.

_'Falling in love with your best friend wasn't the brightest idea, huh Lucy?'_

No she wasn't bored. She was... lonely? That didn't seem right either. She was surrounded by her friends and family at the guild, and still this feeling wouldn't go away. Because the person she wanted wasn't there. What she was feeling was simply longing. She wanted Natsu. It was torture to not be with him. Even if he didn't return her feelings, it was always more fun when they were together.

Lucy came across a scrunched up paper buried in a pile of random junk and rubbish. Normally, she would have thought it was trash and thrown it in the garbage. But this was Natsu's house. Did he even have paper here? He never wrote anything down. So what was this? Lucy unraveled it and scanned the page.

* * *

Hey Lucy, did you know?

You're my best friend. I've gone through so much loss, but I don't think I would survive if I lost you. I know it's part of the job, there's always a possibility of not coming back. I was brokenhearted when Igneel left. I was devasted when Lisanna died. I was angry when Erza almost gave up her life, the same with Gray. (Don't tell him I actually care.) There's been times where your life has been on the line, and I can't help but think one time I won't be able to save you. If you die, I will surely die with you. I can't live without you by my side.

Luce, did you know? I've always really admired that about you; how you would rather die than run away and leave your nakama behind. Your heart is so full of loyalty and courage. You never give up, even when the whole world is against you. You stand up when no one else can, you defend every one of us with all your strength. You're so strong. You don't even realize it.

Luce, did you know? Your magic is actually really awesome. You can open up gates to a world we don't know, and summon creatures that are really strong. But you treat these creatures as equals, as friends. They aren't tools or shields or 'its'. They're people. People like you and me that have a past and have feelings. You protect them and care for them, and I think that's so amazing. You love them with all your heart, just like your nakama, and I know they protect you with their lives in return. They even help out the rest of us, not just you. Honestly, I feel indebted to them all for saving you the times when I couldn't.

Hey Luce, did you know? Your smile lights up my whole world. You have this big cheesy smile like you're the happiest person, like nothing is ever wrong. That smile encourages me to keep fighting, it gives me strength, it gives me life. As long as you're smiling, then I'm smiling. Your happiness is all that matters to me.

Lucy, did you know? I hate it when you cry. About anything. I hate it the most when I'm the reason. I'd do anything to make your tears stop.

Luce, did you know? You're so incredibly smart. How do you even put up with me? You can solve any puzzle or problem that we run into on jobs. If it weren't for your smart thinking, I'd probably be dead twenty gazillion times over. You really save my dumb ass a lot. You're so intelligent, I can't begin to compete. You always know what I'm thinking, whatever I'm planning. You catch me redhanded because you're so smart. I can never get anything past you, but I don't mind. Where would I be without you?

Lucy did you know? You're beautiful. With your silk golden hair, and your expressive chocolate brown eyes, and your creamy skin. And your cheeks are always rosy because you blush about everything. But it's really cute. Don't even get me started on your body, that's beautiful too. But you're so much more amazing than your body. It's your heart that's the most beautiful thing about you. And that's what makes me want to punch every guy's face in when they look at you suggestively. They don't know you, not like I do. They just like your body- but I like the whole package.

Luce did you know? I get so incredibly jealous. I was raised by a dragon, we like to horde treasures. And you are my treasure. I don't want anyone else to touch you or talk to you or even look at you. You're mine. Did you know that Lucy? You're all mine.

Lucy did you know? I can't believe you put up with me. I'm dense and stupid. I pick too many fights. I'm not good with words or emotions. I'm not some prince or knight in shining armor, which is what you want. I'm the bad guy- I'm a dragon. But I know that you would tell me to never change. You accept me, even though I'm just a big destructive idiot.

Did you know, Luce? I'm not very good at reading those books like you. But I can read you pretty well. I know you cover to cover. I know everything about you, but I never tire of you. I can read your thoughts and emotions so easily. You're pretty easy to read, but I also think we just have that kind of connection you know? You're my favorite book.

Hey Lucy did you know? I'm not really one for reading or writing. But I wrote you this list cause I'm not good with words. I know what I want to say, but I don't know how to say it. You always like to write your feelings down, so I thought I would try it out. I guess it helps. But I still won't ever give this to you.

Lucy, did you know that I'm totally completely in love with you?

* * *

Lucy stared at the paper, reading it five times over. There's no doubt- it was Natsu's messing chicken scratch, or as he liked to call it, dragons scratch. Natsu wrote this. To her.

Natsu loved her?

Natsu loved her.

Natsu loved her!

Lucy couldn't contain her joy as she jumped up and down and squealed. Natsu returned her feelings! He loved her back! She was going to get her happily ever after with the dragon of her dreams!

That's when the door slammed open behind her.

"Eh? Luce whatcha doin here?"

Lucy turned to face him, not bothering to hide the paper or her wide happy smile. Natsu's eyes widened in horror when he spotted the crumpled paper in her grasp.

"Oh I didn't burn that? Ha... haha... Um... It... Ah..." Natsu fumbled with his words as he tried to think of an excuse. But there was none, the truth was staring blatantly at him in the face, might as well fess up.

"Okay, so I'll just be honest. You read that right? I love you Lucy... And it's totally fine that you don't feel the same way! We can just be friends! I just-"

He froze as Lucy started to run towards him with a weird fiery look in her eyes. Oh Mavis, was she going to knock his lights out? He closed his eyes and waited for the sting of a Lucy kick.

But it never came.

Instead, he felt a warm soft pressure on his lips. His eyes flew open to see that Lucy was a few centimeters away, and she was kissing him. He instantly slid his eyelids closed again, fervently kissing her back and pulling her closer to him.

They broke apart for air and Natsu rested his forehead against hers. Her cocoa eyes gazed into his onyx ones.

"I love you too, baka."

"Wow if I knew that'd be your reaction I woulda gave you that paper months ago."

Lucy giggled and returned to kissing him.

Who needs a prince anyways? The dragon was way hotter.


End file.
